All Alone
by Azn Princess
Summary: Hello, this is a very short, sad, angsty kinda fic. If you like these kind of fics please read. If you don't, then I won't force you to. If you do read, please read and reveiw.


Relena sat on the edge of my bed, just staring at the floor. She looked up for a second into the mirror and was greeted with a tear streamed face. The site disguested her, so she just looked back down. She looked at her feet, the light pink shade on her pedicured toes. The day she got them, was when the first event occurred.  
  
_*flashback sequence*  
  
"Miss. Relena, there is an urgent call for you." The servant informed her when she got back from her weekly spa treatment.  
  
"Who is the call from?" asked Relena with worry in her voice.  
  
"A girl named Hilde." the servant replied.  
  
"Lead me to the phone." Relena told him.  
  
"Hilde, I haven't spoken to her in such a long time. Why would she be calling." Relena though. Then she picked up the phone and heard soft sobs on the other end.  
  
"Hilde, are you ok?" Relena asked her.  
  
"It's, it's Duo." Hilde managed to whisper.  
  
*end flashback sequence*_  
  
Duo had been killed in an explosion. He was working in a hanger and a worker had accidently spilled gasoline onto the floor. Another worker was lighting a ciggarete, and dropped it.  
  
Relena got up and started walking around in circles around her bed. She went to her bedside table and opened a drawer. She took out a picture frame. Tears slowly dropped onto it. It was a picture of her and the gundam pilots. They had taken it 2 years ago, and Noin had taken the picture. The thought of Noin , her closest confidane, brought another strong feeling to her gut, and she dropped the picture. She ran into the bathroom and put her head over the toilet.  
  
_*flashback sequence*  
  
"Miss. Relena, you mustn't go. There is said to be an assination attemp at the meeting today." Noin had informed Relena.  
  
"I can't, there is going to dispute today, I just know it. I must go and try to settle it." Relena said getting up and stepping into the limo. Noin just watched her leave.  
  
*end flashback sequence*_  
  
Noin ended up going to the meeting and saw the assasin. She had caught him, but then he shot her after being shot herself. She died imediately.  
  
Relena stepped out of the bathroom. She went over to her bed, she picked up the picture frame that had fallen. There was a large crack on it. It went through all of the pilots, but had somehow missed her smiling face. The beginning of the crack was Duo, next to him was Quatre.   
  
Relena remembered Quatre and smiled lightly. He was one of her closest friends, for a boy and all.  
  
_*flashback sequence*  
  
"Quatre Rabarba Winner has died today. In a fencing practice, he was accidently stabbed in the heart from the foil and was rushed to the hospital. As of 5:00 today, he has died." the television reporter read.  
  
It was a week after Duo's death and Relena had just seen him at his funeral the other day.  
  
*end flashback sequence*_  
  
Relena stared at the next picture, which was Trowa, who was actually the next person to die.  
  
_*flashback sequence*  
  
"Relena, Trowa passed away today. We were performing and all of a sudden a shout was heard. I had just thrown a knife towards him, and the unexpected scream made me wobble when I threw it. It hit him in the forehead." Catherine said weeping into the phone.  
  
"Oh my god. Are you alright?" Relena asked her, trying to comfort her.  
  
*end flashback sequence*_  
  
Relena looked at the picture. The next victim was Wufei.  
  
_*flashback sequence*  
  
"Today, there has been a shuttle crash. There were problems in the engine and the shuttle had exploded. The pilot, Wufei Chang, died instantly." the reporter announced.  
  
"No, not another one." Relena thought.  
  
*end flashback sequence*_  
  
Finally, the next picture came Heero. He was standing next to her and had his usual strait face, showing no emotion at all, on. Relena cried as she stared at his face and thought he looked so handsome.  
  
_*flashback sequence*  
  
"Miss. Relena, do you know a Heero Yuy?" the dective had asked her. They were in her office and she was sitting at her desk staring at papers. At the sound of Heero's name, she looked up.  
  
"Heero Yuy?" Relena repeated.  
  
"Yes." the dective replied.  
  
"Yes, I was aquainted with him." Relena said.  
  
"We have currently found his body, dead, in his apartment. There was a gun in his hand and he had picture of you in his other hand." The dective continued but Relena payed no heed to the rest he was saying.  
  
*end flashback sequence*_  
  
"He was the last one to go." Relena thought as she stared at the picture. She slowly stood up and put in the waste paper basket.  
  
"I'm alone. All alone." Relena thought as she slid into bed.  
  
"Alone till my own death." Relena thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know this is sad and all but I'm very depressed rite now. Practically all of my friends, especially my best guy friend mite. My friend Diana alreddy moved. I dedicate this story to her to help her with her problem. Please read and reveiw, thanks.


End file.
